traduccion our little man
by aylin cullen-hale
Summary: secuela de pequeñas elecciones de la vida ...Edward y Bella son ahora padre de un pequeño bebé, Charlie. Alice y Jasper tienen gemelos y Lily está aprendiendo a hablar. La vida para los Cullen no es tan pequeña como lo fue antes.¿Podrán arreglarselas?


Capitulo 1 – feliz, noticia feliz

Edward pov.

"¿A qué hora es la cita con su médico?" -Pregunté, mirando su reflejo en nuestro espejo del baño.

"Diez", respondió ella, mirando hacia atrás de mí.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

-No, está bien. Probablemente tienes razón. Es probable que sólo una recaída de la gripe que tenía el mes pasado. Él me escribe una receta para antibióticos más y estaré de regreso a mi auto normal en ningún momento. "

"Espero que sí. Sabía que iba a bailar demasiado pronto después."

Mentalmente me reprendió por enésima vez por estar de acuerdo con Alicia de las demandas de una noche de baile. Se había hecho sólo a Bella a tener una recaída de la gripe. Tenía realmente me asustó la primera vez, así que fue aún más aprensivo acerca de que ella tuviera una recaída. Había estado tan enfermo con una fiebre alta, y ella se había negado obstinadamente a ir al médico. Terminé encima de tener que llevarla a su mismo cargo.

"No empieces otra vez!" enarbolando la, moviendo el cepillo de dientes en mí. "Me sentía perfectamente bien esa noche, como lo demuestra la forma en que se quedó despierto toda la noche haciendo el amor cuando llegamos a casa. Yo conozco tus padres nos escucha!"

"Mi madre pudo haber mencionado algo sobre el deseo insonorizadas nuestra sala", bromeó que, con una sonrisa en ella.

Ella golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente. "Sigues eso y va a ser un tiempo muy largo antes de las manos de los suyos a ninguna parte cerca de mí."

La tomé en mis brazos y la abrazó suavemente-había estado enferma esta mañana y yo no quería al azar apretando el estómago demasiado. "Te quiero, Bella Cullen."

"Te amo, Edward Cullen." Se puso de puntillas y me besó en la nariz. "Me voy al médico. Debo estar en casa un poco después de la comida por el tiempo tengo la receta."

"¿Quiere que cocinar para ti?"

-Será mejor esperar y ver cómo mi apetito. En este momento, yo no podía pensar en comer, ya que sólo volvería a aparecer. "

"Eso es realmente grave, Bella-dije con disgusto simulacro.

"Usted puede quejarse cuando estás vomitando lo primero en la mañana", replicó ella. "Estoy tomando la Volvo desde que se hospede con Emmett y Jasper".

"¿Cómo sabes que me quedo adentro?"

"Ellos están en casa y la consola Xbox está conectada", respondió ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. "No se meta en demasiados problemas con los dos mientras estoy fuera."

"¿No sería el sueño de ella, el amor," me reí, tirando de su cierre. Me metió un mechón de cabello perdida detrás de la oreja antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Ella sonrió y luego se había ido. Mientras miraba a la puerta abierta, me pregunté de nuevo si me hubiera ido con ella. Bella tenía una tendencia a modificar y sabía que si el médico le ordenó reposo en cama más, que no pasaría esa información a mí. Ella no era nada si no es terco. Negué con la cabeza y sonrió, sabiendo que nunca le importa lo terca que era, porque yo la amaba con todo en mí.

Yo até mis zapatillas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para encontrar a mis hermanos en la ley. Rose, Alice, y Lily fueron los únicos en la sala de estar, sin embargo. ¿Dónde están tus medias más débiles, señoras? " -Pregunté, sentada al lado de Rose y Lily.

"Hicieron una apuesta estúpida acerca de quién podría correr una milla y la espalda sin llegar sin aliento," dijo Rose.

"No habrá un ganador", dijo Alicia a sabiendas.

Lily se rió y me miró. "¿Y cómo es mi sobrina favorita de esta mañana?" Me arrulló a Lily.

Lily tenía de color marrón claro de Emmett, el pelo rizado y profundos ojos azules. Ella también tenía la cara pálida de Rosalie, nariz fina y labios sensuales.

"Ella esperaba el tío Edward no le importaría llevarla a la cocina y la alimentación de su desayuno", dijo Rose con astucia.

"¿Y de dónde podría estar su madre ya que estamos en la cocina?" Le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Su madre estará en el porche, esperando a ver a su marido hacer el ridículo", se rió Rose.

"En ese caso, me encantaría", le dije, tomando mi mano a Lily.

Lily inmediatamente se inclinó hacia adelante para mí a recogerla. Bella y yo había sido más que feliz de cuidar de Lily en numerosas ocasiones, y Lily y me había convertido en buenos amigos.

"Vamos, Lily oso,-le dije a ella, la celebración de su cierre. "Apuesto a Grammy Esme tiene algunas fresas que necesita comer."

"Su Cheerios está en el armario a la derecha de la estufa", llamada Rose.

"Lo tengo", le contesté, mientras caminaba a través de la puerta giratoria que daba a la cocina. "Cheerios y las fresas, Lily. Uno de lanzar y un desplome de todo usted mismo. Suena como el desayuno perfecto."

Lily me instalé en su silla y se aseguró de que ella podía ver a mi mientras yo preparaba el desayuno. Cogí la caja de Cheerios primero y sacudió un puñado en su bandeja de trona, lo que la hizo reír y aplaudir. Ella era realmente un bebé feliz y reír siempre hizo que el resto de nosotros sonreír y reír.

Metí la mano en el refrigerador y sacó las fresas. A medida que la fruta en rodajas, hablé con mi sobrina. "Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida en la cuna, Lily oso? Ningún amigo nuevo últimamente? Oí de la tía Bella que su padre perdió el Sr. Frog."

"SST" Lily gritó mientras se tiró un pedazo de cereal en mí. Tenía buena puntería, pero no mucha fuerza por lo que el pedazo de cereales apenas pasaba a su silla.

"¿Qué clase de gratitud es que a tu tío? Estoy aquí, trabajando como un burro para cortar sus fresas y está lanzando de cereales en mí."

Ella sacó la lengua, la saliva que sopla en mí, y me reí. Después de cortar la última pieza de fruta, me trajo la tabla de cortar una y empujó las piezas de la fresa en su bandeja de trona. Lily tomó un pedazo y lo puso en su boca. Ella empezó a hacer ruiditos mientras masticaba el trozo de fruta.

-Supongo que le gusta, "se rió entre dientes mientras me alejaba a poner la placa en el fregadero. Agarré el cuchillo del mostrador y lo puso en el fregadero y antes de sentarse al lado de Lily.

Ella hizo un juego de ofrecerme su comida y el dibujo de la mano de nuevo tan pronto como se acercó a ella. Su risa era casi constante a medida que jugamos este juego familiar.

"Lily oso!" Le dije, fingiendo estar triste. "No ha ganado un tío Edward Cheerio poco?"

la risa de Emmett pluma llenó la casa, anunciando su regreso con Jasper. Lily se olvidó de mí, como que aplaudieron e inmediatamente comenzó a repetir una de sus más recientes palabras, "papá".

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y miró hacia arriba para ver Emmett y Jasper paseando a la cocina, el uso de sonrisas idénticas, ridículo.

"¿Hubo un ganador?" Le pregunté.

"Una milla es mucho más de lo que recuerdo," Jasper se rió entre dientes, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Emmett se puso en cuclillas junto a Lily con la boca abierta. Ella se rió y trató de poner un pedazo de fresa en la boca, pero su objetivo era un poco apagado. Ella terminó aplastando contra la comisura de la boca. "Gracias por eso," rió Emmett, deslizando en la fruta con su lengua, mientras que Jasper y yo nos reímos.

Lily había traído definitivamente un lado más suave de Emmett. Nada podía pasar de un oso de peluche a una más rápida que su sonrisa. Y con tener su propio bebé a aumentar, Emmett se había detenido finalmente el tratamiento de Bella como un niño ... en su mayor parte.

"Emmett dijo que envió a Bella a su médico. ¿Está todo bien?" Jasper pidió, una vez que la risa estaba bajo control.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es una recaída de la gripe", le dije.

"Tal vez no. A lo mejor se los senos paranasales o algo tan simple como eso", ofreció Emmett. Él sabía lo preocupada que había estado a punto de Bella cuando ella había estado enferma.

"Tal vez", suspiré, no todo lo que confía en que sería algo sencillo.

Emmett nunca fue una de conversación seria, así que como de costumbre, cambió el tema. "Atención a participar en algunos juegos de video?" -preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"En realidad, creo que es mejor empezar a trabajar en clasificación de algunos de los documentos para mis estudiantes. Estoy seguro que les gustaría que sus calificaciones antes de que termine el año", me dijo, levantándose.

"Todo el trabajo y nada de juego hace que Eddie un chico aburrido", se rió Emmett.

"Y me llama 'Eddie' van a hacer algo Emmett no puedo decir en frente de dulce, poco Bear Lily", repliqué.

"Salvados por la bebé, una vez más," se rió Jasper.

Negué con la cabeza a ellos mientras salía de la cocina. Al pasar por la sala, me di cuenta de que Alice y Rose fueron profundamente en otra revista de moda. Fue agradable ver que a pesar de que todos habían crecido y comenzó a las familias, algunas cosas nunca cambiaron. Mi hermana estaba siendo un adicto a las compras y de la Rosa podría competir con cualquier modelo en el mundo. Y mi Bella seguía siendo tan sorprendente y cautivadora como había sido siempre. Tenía la esperanza de, una vez más, que ella acaba de tener un virus estomacal o algo que era a corto plazo.

Cuando entré en la sala, tomé mi maletín y se lo llevó al sofá. Lo abrió y tomó el primero de muchos ensayos finales para la clase de música que me enseñó. Bella y yo estábamos profesores de la universidad ahora, y me enseñó Introducción a la Música Clásica, mientras que Bella encargó a un curso sobre literatura del siglo XIX. Era perfecto para ella desde que era capaz de compartir su pasión por los autores de ese período de tiempo.

Finalmente estaba acercando al final de la pila de ensayos cuando Bella llegó a casa. Oí cerrarse la puerta y empezó a leer un poco más rápido, ansioso por saber lo que el médico le había dicho.

"Edward, tengo que hablar con usted", dijo en voz baja.

Parecía un poco nervioso y quería asegurarse de que yo le di toda mi atención, lo que sólo ocurriría si he terminado este trabajo. Yo tendía a ser un perfeccionista, a veces, y yo lo sabía que iba a dejar de pensar en este trabajo si no terminarlo.

"Está bien. Déjame terminar este apartado y tendrá toda mi atención." Corrí a través del último párrafo, a continuación, poner el papel hacia abajo y sonrió a mi bella esposa. "Adelante".

"Se trata de lo coches. Creo que vamos a tener que conseguir otro", dijo.

"¿Ha pasado algo con el Volvo hoy en día?" -Pregunté, su nerviosismo tomando un nuevo significado.

-No exactamente. "

"¿Qué significa" no exactamente "significa, Bella?"

"Creo que podría ser el momento para que usted me consigue un auto nuevo en lugar del utilizado uno que sustituye con mi camión." Ella superó un poco más cerca de mí, sigue buscando vacilante y nervioso.

Abrí mis brazos y ella se sentó en mi regazo, frente a mí. "El repentino interés en un coche nuevo ¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo pensé que tal vez quiera que su hijo viajaba en un coche más seguro. Voy a seguir el viejo si lo desea, sin embargo."

Niño? Mi cerebro y los pulmones cerrado por un segundo. ¿Acaba de decir "niño"? Yo tenía que tener su oído mal. No podía ser? ¿Podría? "Bella?" Era todo lo que podía manejar a croar a cabo.

"No estoy enfermo, Edward. Estoy embarazada."

Sentí que mi caída de la mandíbula y mis ojos se agrandan. Esto tenía que ser una especie de ensoñación viva. Habíamos estado siempre atenta para asegurarse de que Bella era compatible con su control de la natalidad.

-Ya lo sé! " Bella-gritó, señalando a la cara. "Esa es la mirada que le dio el médico. Le pregunté cómo era posible. Parece que los antibióticos eliminar la parte de« control »de control de la natalidad, dejando parte del" nacimiento "por detrás. Así que esa noche hermosa de la danza que estaban bromeando acerca de solo esta mañana ha sido el culpable. " Ella me dio un momento de procesar sus palabras antes de hablar otra vez. "Sé que esto es mucho para el proceso, pero ¿podría decir algo antes de gritar?"

"Estás embarazada?" Le pregunté, control para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Me sentía un desgraciado sonrisa en mi cara cuando me di cuenta que el ángel increíble ante mí era realmente, verdaderamente embarazada de nuestro hijo. "Estás embarazada". Que tenía que repetirlo una vez más, para que sea completamente real para mí.

Ella asintió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios magníficos.

Le tiró en mis brazos y salió corriendo de la sala. Me detuve en la parte superior de las escaleras y gritó a través de la casa. Yo quería que todos supieran la noticia maravillosa. "BELLA está embarazada!"

Las puertas comenzaron a abrir en toda la casa y Bella se aferró a mí, como el sonido de pasos que corrían llenó el aire que nos rodea.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gritó, mientras corría por las escaleras, superando todos los demás.

Saqué Bella lejos de las escaleras, ya que Alicia estaba demasiado excitado. Bella no siempre fue constante en sus pies y no quería arriesgarse a un accidente. Ella tiende a ser un poco torpe a veces, a pesar de que había mejorado mucho en los últimos años.

Alice abrazó a Bella con fuerza alrededor de los hombros, pero mantuvo lejos de su estómago. "Yo voy a ser una tía!" Alice chilló.

"No es que no estoy excitado, pero, ¿cómo sucedió esto?" Emmett pidió, sosteniendo Lily en sus brazos. "Creo que ustedes dos eran cuidadosos. No ha estado fuera de la universidad tanto tiempo."

Yo estaba muy emocionada de ver lo que tan tranquilo. Él podría ser un poco razonable cuando Bella se refiere, a menudo se va a los extremos para asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo. Se había golpeado una vez a la costilla en ella después de freaking hacia fuera sobre un traje de mi hermana y Rose se había vestido de Bella en ir a un club.

-Bueno, papá! " Bella dijo con sarcasmo. "Fue un accidente. Hubo un poco de algo Renee se olvidó de mencionar y nunca supe a preguntar."

"¿Qué fue?" Rosa le preguntó, mientras tomaba Lily de Emmett.

Bella besó la frente de Lily y le sonrió a Rose. "Los antibióticos que te dan para la gripe puede hacer que su control de la natalidad eficaces."

"¡Oh!" Jasper-exclamó, como él se echó a reír y se sentó con fuerza en las escaleras. "Eso es ... ¡Oh!"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Le pregunté a Alice.

Mi hermana sonrió. "Así es como Rose y llegó a ser."

"Carlisle, vamos a ser abuelos otra vez. Mejor romper sus zapatillas hombre viejo", bromeó Esme.

"Voy a ser el más joven, el abuelo más de moda, Esme," bromeó Carlisle. "No hay zapatillas para mí."

"Tenemos mucho para decidir y planificar!" Alice dijo, tomando la mano de Bella en la suya. "Hay prendas de vestir y accesorios, y donde vas a vivir para que podamos poner en marcha un vivero tan pronto como sea posible."

"Alice, detener," dije en voz baja, haciendo palanca la mano de mi esposa, lejos de mi hermana. "Te vas a enloquecer Bella innecesariamente. Vamos a ser felices por el momento y disfrutar de la Navidad. Podemos hablar de todo esto después."

"¡Muy bien! Pero vamos a hablar de ello", advirtió Alicia. Rápidamente comenzó a sonreír de nuevo. "Yo voy a ser tía Ali!" Se sentó en el regazo de Jasper, echándole los brazos alrededor de él. "¿Cómo es ese sonido, Jazzy tío?"

"Ya tenemos los nombres, Alicia," se rió Jasper. "Lily, ¿recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo! Estoy emocionada! Todos sabíamos rosa de tener una familia. Pero, ¿quién habría pensado poco Eddie crecer, casarse con una mujer hermosa, y traer un bebé al mundo?" Alice soltó una risita.

"Así que todos están contentos con esto?" Bella le preguntó. Estaba claro en su tono de voz que estaba nerviosa de la reacción de todo el mundo a la noticia.

Todos gritaban su nombre en conjunto. "¡Bella!"

"Dios, espero que el niño tiene más sentido que tú," bromeó Emmett, tirando a Bella en un abrazo.

"Así, siempre y cuando el bebé tiene su sentido del humor", agregó Rose.

"Pero el bebé tiene que estar inclinado a la música como Edward," dijo Alicia.

"¡Alto!" Bella se rió entre dientes. "¿Puedo estar embarazada durante un día entero antes de que todos los trazar la vida de nuestro bebé?"

Me di Bella vuelta y le sonrió. "Nuestro bebé, Bella."

-Sí, Edward, "dijo ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Nuestro bebé".

"Ahora que ya ha sido informado, estoy robando a mi esposa por el resto de la tarde", anuncié.

"Edward, no puedes hacer eso!" Alicia hizo un mohín.

"Mírame", desafió yo. Levanté a Bella estilo nupcial y se precipitó ella en nuestro cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Alice golpeó la puerta. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Traes Bella de vuelta aquí en este instante."

Puse mi dedo sobre los labios de Bella, esperando que el silencio sería ayudar a convencer a Alice a desaparecer por ahora. Yo estaba seguro de que el duende que tratan de robar a mi esposa de nuevo más tarde.

"Alicia, que sean solo", reprendió a Esme. "Ellos necesitan un tiempo para discutir las noticias entre sí. Usted tendrá un montón de tiempo a la tortura Bella con las compras y la planificación más adelante."

"Mamá, no es tortura! Es muy necesario," Alice defendió, con la voz disminuye a medida que se marchó con el resto de nuestra familia.

Bella me miró, el amor y el humor que brilla en sus ojos profundos, marrón. Me atrajo hacia sí y la besó, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la amaba. Esta mujer, mi mujer, nos iba a hacer que los padres y yo no podía estar más feliz al respecto.

"Edward", suspiró Bella, alejándose de nuestro beso para respirar.

Me instalé en la cama, con Bella mintiendo sobre mí, con la espalda contra mi pecho. Puse mi mano bajo la camisa y lo sostuvo contra su estómago, mi sonrisa tonta cada vez más amplio. No era un bebé que está creciendo justo debajo de mi mano. Nuestro bebé. Habíamos creado una vida juntos ... pedazos de nosotros dos. Dios, yo esperaba que el bebé sería como ella ... y tener una mente como la suya, también, pero definitivamente con mis habilidades matemáticas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella se rió, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

"Me acabo de decir. Te estoy robando a mí para el resto del día," dije.

-Está bien-suspiró ella, al completo en mi contra.

"¿Qué? No hay quejas? N insistiendo en que usted comparte con la familia?"

-No. Ninguno ", dijo. "Creo que probablemente debería haber una conversación real acerca de las cosas."

"¿Y qué cosas le gustaría discutir?"

"Yo creo que sería bastante obvio, Tutor-boy!"

Me frunció el ceño ante ella, aunque ella no podía verlo. Cuatro años juntos y todavía no había sido capaz de conseguir que renunciar a ese apodo.

"Puedo oír que frunciendo el ceño," se rió ella-.

"Bella, no puede oír el ceño fruncido."

"Yo puedo", respondió ella con convicción.

"Me hacen dejar de fruncir el ceño a continuación," me desafió.

Se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios magníficos. "Edward! Vamos a tener un bebé."

"Eso lo hizo," suspiré, levantando la cara hasta cumplir con la suya.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" -preguntó ella, alejándose en el último segundo. Los hermosos ojos, marrones de ella me enseño tantas emociones: amor, felicidad, alegría, curiosidad y un poco de temor. Bella siempre había sido poco aprensivo de cambio.

Yo nos conmovió tanto que yacían en nuestros lados, uno frente al otro. "Por ahora, este mismo segundo, yo digo que simplemente disfrutar de su mutua compañía."

"Eso suena excelente ..." Se acurrucó más cerca de mí, cubriendo su brazo en mi cintura.

Empecé a acariciar su pelo y el hombro, sabiendo que había dado con demasiada facilidad. Sus preguntas iban a comer a ella antes de tiempo, así que esperé pacientemente a que comiencen. Bella era capaz de decir una versión, de tiro rápido de veinte preguntas cuando algo agarró su atención.

"Edward?" llamó después de unos cinco minutos de silencio.

"Sí, el amor?"

"Si eres realmente feliz con esto? ¿Quiénes somos? Tener un bebé?"

Titulé la barbilla con el dedo, consiguiendo a mirar a los ojos. "Bella, al igual que no hay palabras para expresar mi amor por ti, hay mucho menos para describir la alegría que siento al saber que hay una vida que crece dentro de ti." Yo movía mi mano, descansando contra su estómago, y ella puso la suya sobre la mía. "¿Es usted feliz?"

"Eufórico! Nunca pensé que iba a saber lo que era ser parte de una familia de nuevo, hasta que me enamoré de ti. Así que para saber que vamos a traer un bebé al mundo ... Edward, es más allá de lo . Es más allá de todo! "

"Emmett entiende bastante bien, ¿no te parece?"

Bella se echó a reír alegremente, sus ojos castaños brillantes. "Creo que fue sólo a él porque tenía Lily Rose y realmente ha sido de él para ver su boca alrededor del bebé."

"¿Qué hizo que el?

"Lily empezó a decir" mierda "cada vez que Rose fue a cambiarle el pañal", se rió de Bella.

"Supongo que tenía que suceder ya que es uno de los favoritos de malas palabras de Emmett."

Ella comenzó a morderse el labio y tuve que contener mi risa. En cualquier momento, que iba a romper y las preguntas que vienen saliendo de ella. Me golpeó la nariz jugando con mi dedo, y era como si fuera un control sobre el botón para ella.

"¿Quieres un niño o una niña? ¿Tiene alguna preferencia? ¿Crees que me voy a poner muy gordo? ¿Crees que mi vientre será tan redonda como Rose era? ¿Vas a correr en el medio de la noche si tengo un antojo? ¿Hay que llamar a Angela y Ben? ¿Crees que Charlie y Renee sabes? Si lo hacen, ¿crees que eres feliz? "

Puse mi mano sobre su boca. "Bella, si no parar y tomar un respiro en este mismo segundo ..."

Sacó mi mano y me dio una sonrisa hermosa. "Aún no son buenos en las amenazas, la miel."

"Me di cuenta de que tomó un respiro, el amor," se rió entre dientes yo.

"¡Aja!" cantó.

"Por lo tanto," se echó a reír yo.

"Edward! No vas a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas?" ella hizo un mohín.

"Yo, excepto que los despidió de mí un poco demasiado rápido esta vez. Si quieres ir más despacio y pedirles uno a la vez, yo con mucho gusto les conteste por usted."

"Usted no es divertido", se rió ella-. "¡Está bien! Voy a empezar de nuevo. ¿Quieres un niño o una niña?"

"O. No importa. Mientras el bebé se parece a ti."

"No maldigan a la bebé, de Edward. Eso no es bueno." Bella siempre había tenido problemas para ver de forma clara y reconocer su propia belleza. No importa cuántas veces le dije que era hermoso y magnífico, una parte de ella siempre dudaba de mis palabras. Por suerte, pude ser tan testarudo como pudo y nunca dejaba de alabar a ella.

"Isabel, eres la criatura más hermosa en este planeta. ¿Cómo puedes decir que el bebé sería maldito?"

Ella ignoró por completo a mi pregunta. "Si es un niño, yo quiero que él tiene el pelo como el suyo."

"Ahora que es una maldición", me reí. "Pobre hombre nunca será capaz de hacer nada con ella."

Ella se acercó y pasó la mano por el pelo. "Sucede que me encanta el desorden natural de su cabello. Él sería la suerte de tener a su ser tan agradable."

"Definitivamente quiero que el bebé para ver el mundo como tú lo haces, el amor."

"Está bien, pero tenemos que equilibrar eso con sus habilidades matemáticas."

"Estoy de acuerdo-me reí. "Siguiente pregunta".

"¿Deberíamos llamar a Angela y Ben?" -preguntó ella.

"Creo que deberíamos decirles cuando vienen para el desayuno de panqueques tradicionales de la víspera de Navidad en dos días."

"Me gusta esa idea. Bien pensado, la miel."

-Gracias, hermosa madre-a-ser. "

"Oh, Edward," sollozó, enterrando su cara en mi camisa.

Me abrazó, frotar su espalda. "¿Qué dije? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"No sé", dijo, sin dejar de llorar.

No pude evitarlo, me echó a reír. "Puedo decir al mes siguiente, sin embargo muchos van a ser muy interesante. Hablando de eso, nunca me dijo qué tan avanzado está."

Bella levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. "No lo sé. Vamos a encontrar el próximo viernes. Hice una cita para ver al Dr. Johnson. La enfermera dice que usted puede venir conmigo, si quieres."

"Como si no había ningún otro lugar que alguna vez sería," le dije, colocando un tierno beso en la frente.

"¿Crees que mi mamá y papá saben y son felices?" -susurró-.

Cuando conocí por primera vez el hermoso ángel acostado a mi lado, ella no quería hablar de sus padres, de todos modos. Sus padres habían muerto en un trágico accidente de coche cuando Bella sólo tenía quince años, y ella se había negado a dejar que se piense en ellos o llorar por ellos correctamente. En los últimos años, Bella se había trabajado mucho en dejar de lado su dolor, y concentrándose en las memorias felices que había compartido con sus padres. Pero yo estaba seguro de que ella los estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad en este momento.

"Creo que ellos saben y son muy felices", le dije, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¿Crees que me voy a poner muy gordo?"

"Más preguntas?" Me reí.

"Un poco más", admitió. "Entonces, ¿no?"

"Las mujeres embarazadas no son gordos ... nunca! Son redondas con el niño."

"Buena respuesta, Tutor-boy!" ella se rió.

Me sonrió y dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. Te ves hermosa, independientemente de cualquier peso del bebé puede ganar."

"Estás siendo muy presuntuoso", respondió ella.

"Siguiente pregunta".

-Muy bien. Voy a dejarlo ir por ahora. ¿Cree usted que mi vientre será tan redonda como Rose era? "

"Esa es una pregunta que no puedo responder. Cada persona es diferente. Pero si se toma después de que su madre, como lo hace de muchas maneras, estoy seguro de que será perfectamente redonda y hermosa."

"¿Y si es de forma irregular o algo así?" -preguntó ella, arrugando la nariz ligeramente.

"Bella," me reí. "Esa es una preocupación ridícula en este momento."

-Sí, lo sé. Voy a pasar a la siguiente pregunta a continuación. ¿Vas a correr en medio de la noche si tengo un antojo? "

"Por supuesto. En dos ocasiones, si es necesario."

"Eres un buen marido, Eduardo. Te amo."

"Te quiero, también, Bella."

Ella era bastante durante unos minutos mientras se trazó pautas en mi camisa. "Edward?"

"Sí, el amor?"

"¿Crees que voy a ser una buena madre?"

"Sin lugar a dudas." Y me refería a eso. Ningún niño puede desear para una persona más amorosa que su madre. "¿Y yo?"

"Creo que haría una madre horrible, pero sólo porque usted está faltando algunos de los equipos necesarios. Pero si no te importa ser el padre, estoy seguro de que va a ser perfecto en ella. Usted está prácticamente perfecta en todo. Usted casi tiene las luces en el árbol correctamente este año. "

"Isabella Cullen, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Me gruñó en broma, que yo le tomó la cara entre las manos.

"Lo mismo que siempre lo hacen ... El amor conmigo y me dicen que soy hermosa."

Me sonrió y la besó en las mejillas suavemente. "Te amo y que están más allá de hermoso." Ella era un ángel de todas las maneras imaginables. Y ahora, Mi Bella estaba embarazada de nuestro bebé. Que parecía casi demasiado perfecta para ser real.

Chiscas espero k les allá gustado y sepan k estaré subiendo un nuevo capitulo todos los lunes y dependiendo de sus reviews subiré 2 0 3 capis

Si les gustos plis dejen sus votitos favoritos y reviews : )


End file.
